amor mas aya de la eternidad
by AlexFujisaki-san
Summary: sasuke era un vampiro, sakura su prometida ambos destinados a salvar a su raza de Orochimaru y de Sai     lodio seran capases de hacer llegar la paz juntos a sus amigos ¿cual es la forma correcta? pasen a averiguar  U.U mal resumen    este es mi1º fic
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 hace mucho tiempo

Era feudal 1265 Hong Kong residencia Uchiha

Toc Toc

Una joven de 13 años tocaba la puerta de una casa

-ya voy-grito un joven de 13 años y cuando abrió la puerta se sonrojo

-Ho…hola Sakura-dijo sonrojado el joven

-hola sasuke-Kun-dijo levemente sonrojada

-pasa-le dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar

-quien era sasuke-chan?-pregunto una mujer de 45 años

-es Sakura madre-dijo serio-iremos a dar un paseo quizás regresemos tarde-hablo sasuke desde la puerta a su madre-espera un momento que iré por mi bolso-le dijo a Sakura-espera un momento – sasuke subió a su habitación cogio su bolso y una chamarra cerro la puerta y fue a bajar las escaleras pero

-valla ototto vas a salir-pregunto un joven de aproximadamente 20 años cabello negro amarado con una coleta

-que te importa itachi -dijo sasuke y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Sakura-¿vamos?-pregunto la joven

-si vamos-le dijo y se marcharon

-/-en el bosque en la copa de un árbol dos jóvenes se estaban besando con pasión ella se separo de el para poder respirar y decirle

-te amo sasuke-Kun-le dijo la joven

-yo mas mi Sakura-le dijo el joven volviéndola a besar pero ella se separo

-prométeme que nunca me abandonaras por favor me desgarraría

El alma si eso pasa-le dijo la joven abrazándolo

-claro que no te abandonare quiero estar la eternidad con tigo por que tu eres solo MIA-le dijo y luego beso sus labios apasionadamente después de un rato se separaron pero el joven no perdió el tiempo y bajo hacia su cuello besándolo lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo tiernamente ella suspiraba su nombre mientras posaba sus manos en su fuerte pecho el fue bajando sus manos de su cintura pasando por su trasero levantando su falda pasando su mano por la tira de sus bragas bajándolas lentamente cuando la quito poso su mano en la intimidad de la chica la cual gemía descontroladamente

-ahh…ahh…-gritaba descontroladamente pero ella no se quedo atrás le desabrocho su pantalón introduciendo su pequeña mano en el interior del bóxer de su novio acariciando el miembro masculino con su pequeña mano el joven gruñía bajamente la alzo indicándole que se agarrara de las ramas sobre ellos ella cogio las ramas y enredo sus piernas por su cintura el se quito el pantalón seguido del bóxer

-estas segura?-pregunto el chico a la chica

-hai-dijo y luego la penetro suavemente rompiendo la delicada barrera que era su virginidad se quedo quieto un momento esperando que Sakura se acostumbrara al intruso en su cuerpo cuando la pelirosa comenzó a moverse el comenzó con las envestidas largas y profundas estuvieron una hora de esta manera cuando el joven eyaculó dentro de la joven dejándose caer al piso

-/-narra Sakura-/-

-oh valla nunca me sentí tan feliz en mi vida-dije sentándose en la rama

-yo si-me dijo sasuke mirándome-el día en que apareciste en mi vida-me dijo sasuke pero luego todo se volvió negro sasuke desapareció y hasta el día de hoy no lo eh visto-recordaba una joven de 22 años y de cabellera rosa sentada sobre la misma rama donde su amado le solía hacer el amor-era su lugar favorito matare a la persona que lo alejo de mi lo juro y te encontrare aunque me tome toda mí eterna vida como vampiresa-decía la joven

-sakuraaa-chan-llamaba una mujer-donde estas-seguía llamando

-aquí arriba mikoto-san-le dijo sakura desde la rama-enseguida bajo-fue dando saltos para bajar-me buscaba?-le pregunte

-ahí mi niña es que siempre estas ahí? Se que a ti fue la que mas afecto la desaparición de mi hijo sasuke y aun no lo superas pero que piensas hacer han pasado 9 años y aun no lo superar ¿verdad?-me dijo la mujer

-lo lamento no quiero preocuparla mikoto-san pero lo que pienso hacer es buscar a sasuke-Kun aunque me lleve la vida en ello lo encontrare y lo traer devuelta-le dije decidida nunca jamás de los jamases lo abandonare

-sakura hace ya bastante que quiero preguntarte algo-me dijo mikoto bastante seria

-que es?-pregunte desconcertada

-que relación ahí entre mi hijo sasuke y tu sakura?-me pregunto seria

-pues vera…sasuke y yo somos novios hace ya 12 años lo amo con el alma entera al igual que el me amaba y no parare asta encontrarlo mikoto-san lo traeré de vuelta lo prometo-dije seria Sasuke era todo lo que me quedaba


	2. cap2¿kien eres? ¿komo sabes kien soy?

Cap 1 hace mucho tiempo

Era feudal 1265 Hong Kong residencia Uchiha

Toc Toc

Una joven de 13 años tocaba la puerta de una casa

-ya voy-grito un joven de 13 años y cuando abrió la puerta se sonrojo

-Ho…hola Sakura-dijo sonrojado el joven

-hola sasuke-Kun-dijo levemente sonrojada

-pasa-le dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar

-quien era sasuke-chan?-pregunto una mujer de 45 años

-es Sakura madre-dijo serio-iremos a dar un paseo quizás regresemos tarde-hablo sasuke desde la puerta a su madre-espera un momento que iré por mi bolso-le dijo a Sakura-espera un momento – sasuke subió a su habitación cogio su bolso y una chamarra cerro la puerta y fue a bajar las escaleras pero

-valla ototto vas a salir-pregunto un joven de aproximadamente 20 años cabello negro amarado con una coleta

-que te importa itachi -dijo sasuke y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Sakura-¿vamos?-pregunto la joven

-si vamos-le dijo y se marcharon

-/-en el bosque en la copa de un árbol dos jóvenes se estaban besando con pasión ella se separo de el para poder respirar y decirle

-te amo sasuke-Kun-le dijo la joven

-yo mas mi Sakura-le dijo el joven volviéndola a besar pero ella se separo

-prométeme que nunca me abandonaras por favor me desgarraría

El alma si eso pasa-le dijo la joven abrazándolo

-claro que no te abandonare quiero estar la eternidad con tigo por que tu eres solo MIA-le dijo y luego beso sus labios apasionadamente después de un rato se separaron pero el joven no perdió el tiempo y bajo hacia su cuello besándolo lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo tiernamente ella suspiraba su nombre mientras posaba sus manos en su fuerte pecho el fue bajando sus manos de su cintura pasando por su trasero levantando su falda pasando su mano por la tira de sus bragas bajándolas lentamente cuando la quito poso su mano en la intimidad de la chica la cual gemía descontroladamente

-ahh…ahh…-gritaba descontroladamente pero ella no se quedo atrás le desabrocho su pantalón introduciendo su pequeña mano en el interior del bóxer de su novio acariciando el miembro masculino con su pequeña mano el joven gruñía bajamente la alzo indicándole que se agarrara de las ramas sobre ellos ella cogio las ramas y enredo sus piernas por su cintura el se quito el pantalón seguido del bóxer

-estas segura?-pregunto el chico a la chica

-hai-dijo y luego la penetro suavemente rompiendo la delicada barrera que era su virginidad se quedo quieto un momento esperando que Sakura se acostumbrara al intruso en su cuerpo cuando la pelirosa comenzó a moverse el comenzó con las envestidas largas y profundas estuvieron una hora de esta manera cuando el joven eyaculó dentro de la joven dejándose caer al piso

-/-narra Sakura-/-

-oh valla nunca me sentí tan feliz en mi vida-dije sentándose en la rama

-yo si-me dijo sasuke mirándome-el día en que apareciste en mi vida-me dijo sasuke pero luego todo se volvió negro sasuke desapareció y hasta el día de hoy no lo eh visto-recordaba una joven de 22 años y de cabellera rosa sentada sobre la misma rama donde su amado le solía hacer el amor-era su lugar favorito matare a la persona que lo alejo de mi lo juro y te encontrare aunque me tome toda mí eterna vida como vampiresa-decía la joven

-sakuraaa-chan-llamaba una mujer-donde estas-seguía llamando

-aquí arriba mikoto-san-le dijo sakura desde la rama-enseguida bajo-fue dando saltos para bajar-me buscaba?-le pregunte

-ahí mi niña es que siempre estas ahí? Se que a ti fue la que mas afecto la desaparición de mi hijo sasuke y aun no lo superas pero que piensas hacer han pasado 9 años y aun no lo superar ¿verdad?-me dijo la mujer

-lo lamento no quiero preocuparla mikoto-san pero lo que pienso hacer es buscar a sasuke-Kun aunque me lleve la vida en ello lo encontrare y lo traer devuelta-le dije decidida nunca jamás de los jamases lo abandonare

-sakura hace ya bastante que quiero preguntarte algo-me dijo mikoto bastante seria

-que es?-pregunte desconcertada

-que relación ahí entre mi hijo sasuke y tu sakura?-me pregunto seria

-pues vera…sasuke y yo somos novios hace ya 12 años lo amo con el alma entera al igual que el me amaba y no parare asta encontrarlo mikoto-san lo traeré de vuelta lo prometo-dije seria Sasuke era todo lo que me quedaba


	3. Cap2Orig¿kien eres? como sabes kien soy?

Cap2 ¿quien eres?... ¿tu sabes quien soy? Hola gomene por ke se me repitió el cap 2 veces T-T gomene bueno como recompensa subiré dos cap así ke disfruten

Capitulo 2 ¿Quien eres? ¿Tú sabes quien soy?

En un campamento a las afueras de Hong Kong

Narra sasuke

Desde que estas personas me hallaron no recuerdo nada solo mi nombre si es que es mi nombre 9 años y no se quien soy realmente si tengo familia donde nací quienes son mis padre lo único que tengo es este colgante con la foto de una chica pelirosa es hermosa y la paso mirando cada vez que veo esta foto mi corazo se llena de alegría e gustaría saber quien es y si es importante para mi

-sasuke-teme-grita otra vez ese bakka ya no lo soporto no se como no lo eh matado

-y ahora que quieres naruto-le dijo frío

-el ero-sensei dijo que iríamos al castillo de los vampiros para pedirles ayuda para derrotar a los lobos y a los vampiros de orochi-gay-me dijo el muy bakka con sus gritos

-hmp- pronuncie mi monologo y como era de esperarse el me lanzo algo

-teme ahí te va un diccionario así aprendes palabras nuevas me dijo el muy bakka

-¿como se llaman los vampiros a los que visitaremos?-pregunte desinteresado

-visitaremos a los reyes de los vampiros los uchiha-por algún motivo me impacte creo que ese apellido lo conozco pero de donde tal vez de mi pasado bueno lo averiguare luego

-hmp uchiha-solté al viento

-en el castillo uchiha durante la cena-

Narra Sakura

¿-ocurre algo Sakura?-me pregunto fugaku el padre de sasuke

-no es solo que-dije tomando el colgante de mi cuello

-es solo que ¿Qué?-me pregunto itachi-san

-nada solo tengo un presentimiento-dijo murmurando embozando una pequeña sonrisa

-al parecer es uno muy bueno para que sonría-me dijo mikoto-san

-si pero no estoy muy segura-dije sonriendo aun pero con tristeza

-hmp-dijo itachi ese manolo siempre me traía nostalgia

-permiso saldré un momento-dije levantándome-no se preocupen iré al bosque que siempre voy-dije ya que vi. La expresión de mikoto-san-regreso en una hora-dicho esto me marche

Narro yo

-lord fugaku-dijo un mensajero

-que sucede-pregunto este

-tenemos noticias una carta enviada por humanos-dijo entregando la carta que decía lo siguiente

25/11/1274

Estimado lord fugaku uchiha solicitamos su permiso para presentarnos su presencia nosotros los humanos al igual que usd. Los vampiros de la dinastía uchiha estamos en guerra con los hombres lobo y los vampiros renegados que pertenecen a orochimaru solicitaos su permiso para pasar a sus terrenos para solicitar ayuda

Atte.: jiraya toromizu

Naruto uzumaki

Hinata hyuuga

Nelly hyuuga

Y sasuke…

La cabeza de la familia se quedo de bocas al ver el nombre de su hijo menor en esa carta entonces

-suigetsu envía una carta dando la afirmativa que dejen pasar a los humanos-dijo fugaku sorprendiendo a todos

-si Sr.-se reverencio-con su permiso- y se fue

-¿querido que pasa?-pregunto acercándose

-lee lee el ultimo nombre mikoto-ordeno pasándole la carta

Mikoto leyó la carta y palideció su pequeño hijo estaba con vida

-en el bosque Sakura legaba al árbol que tanto amaba entonces vio a un muchacho parado en frente del árbol tocándolo con su mano la chica decidió acercarse

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el joven encapuchado esa voz no puede ser

-sasu…sasuke-kun-dijo ella en un susurro

¿-sabes quien soy?-y desperté de golpe un sueño dios parecía tan rea-te extraño tanto sasuke-kun bajo del árbol y se dirijo al castillo

_**Les gusto? Bueno en unos minutos subo el ke sigue ;) **_


	4. cap3 Reencuentros

_**Capitulo 3 reencuentros **_

**Buenos dias chicos sorry pero anoche me chillaron y me tuve que ir T-T bueno aki la conti **

**_-_-_ **  
Los humanos y sasuke estaban entrando a los territorios uchiha porque habían recibido la afirmativa del rey de los vampiros  
-bien escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir al castillo solo entraremos Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y yo los demás esperaran afuera de acuerdo-dijo un peliblanco llamado jiraya  
-si-respondieron todos menos Sasuke quien estaba muy pensativo  
-sasuke-san…-le llamaba una joven de cabello azul largo-sasuke-san-al volver a oír su nombre volvió en si  
-¿que pasa hinata?-pregunto a sasuke quien no entendía nada  
-te encu…encuentras bien-pregunto preocupada por la expresión perdida de su compañero  
-si no te preocupes… creo que iré a descansar un poco no me siento muy normal-dijo sasuke-permiso-y se fue  
-¿que raro esta sasuke no?-dijo naruto quien había escuchado todo  
-si tienes…razón Naruto-Kun-dijo sonrojada  
-de veríamos decirle a ero-sensei-dijo naruto  
-si-y fueron a ver al ero-sensei  
-ero-sensei-llamo naruto  
-te eh dicho que no me llames así naruto-dijo con poca paciencia  
-como sea tenemos que decirle algo…sasuke-teme esta actuando muy extraño esta muy pensativo pero mas de lo normal si se pudiera-dijo naruto preocupado por la actitud de su amigo rival  
-puede que este recuperando algo de su memoria o sienta nostalgia ya que fue por aquí donde encontraron a sasuke estaba muy mal herido al parecer fue atacado por lobos o vampiros de orochimaru pero no se bien lo que paso cuando despertó solo recordaba su nombre y tenia ese colgante extraño y esta foto-dijo mostrando la foto

-pero estos son lord fugaku-sama leidy mikoto-sama lord itachi-san y lord sasuke-san el rey y la reina de los vampiros y sus hijos pero este chico se parece a sasuke jiraiya-sensei por que nunca se la mostró por algo debe tener esta foto-dijo hinata molesta en forma de regaño  
-porque tsunade dijo que no puede recordar a trabes de fotos sino que de las mismas personas es por eso que ustedes y yo iremos a ese castillo mañana tal vez sasuke en realidad sea el príncipe menor de los vampiros-dijo Jiraiya serio  
-si entiendo-dijo hinata  
-pero es crucial que sasuke no sepa nada es una orden entendido-dijo serio jiraiya  
-hai-dijeron ambos-permisos-y se retiraron

En el castillo uchiha

-no fugaku solo debe de ser una coincidencia que tenga el nombre de nuestro hijo pero veremos si es el cuando los humanos se presenten pero no se si decirle a Sakura sobre esto-dijo mikoto preocupada  
-no lo mejor es que no pero que este presente cuando vengan los humanos ella debe estar presente-dijo serio fugaku  
-padre yo tengo una duda si es el ototto por que no vino antes no creen que le aya pasado algo que bloqueara su mente tal vez fue atacado por orochimaru o sai-dijo itachi preocupado por su hermano menor su relación no era de las mejores pero siempre estaban juntos cuando eran pequeños  
-eso lo sabremos mañana-dijo fugaku-mejor vallan a dormir-dijo y se retiraron  
-narra sakura  
-al otro día-  
-ocurre algo mikoto-san por que me llamo con tanta urgencia-pregunte preocupada  
-nada mi niña es solo que los humanos vendrán y queremos que estés presente-me dijo mikoto  
-ah demo yo no pertenezco a los uchiha y no debo estar en reuniones importantes mikoto-san-dije ya que yo no pertenecía a la realeza  
-no importa queremos que estés presente vale y no voy aceptar un no como respuesta –me dijo seria en ese instante me pareció que me ocultaba algo pero no supe que era  
-vale-dije resignada  
-bien cámbiate los humanos llegaran en 20 minutos –me dijo y se retiro  
-si-y me retire a cambiarme era extraño que para una reunión me llamasen entre a mi cuarto y me cambie me puse una musculosa  
Negra con cuello apegada a mi cuerpo una pollera medio centímetro antes de mis rodillas color negro botas largas del mismo color y por ultimo mi colgante color rosa al igual que mi cabello me lo recogí nuevamente no me gustaba tener el cabello suelto desde que el no esta con migo baje y vi por la ventanita que los humanos estaban llegando me apresure solo vi a dos humanos al parecer eran varios pero llevaban capuchas y no pude ver los rostros de ninguno entre a la sala principal y vi a mikoto-san fugaku-san e itachi sentados en sus respectivos tronos yo avance y me pare al lado del trono de se supone que debía ir sasuke  
-lord fugaku los humanos han entrado al castillo y están afuera de la gran sala- dijo suigetsu arrodillado frente a nosotros  
-háganlos pasar-ordeno frío fugaku-san y se abrieron las puertas grande fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar a los humanos con capas y capuchas vi como fugaku-san izo una señal con la mano para que se las retiraran grande fue mi sorpresa cuando entre los humanos le vi a el era  
-sas…sasuke-Kun-dijo en un susurro pero fue oído por todos en la sala los humanos me quedaron viendo en especial sasuke me acerque a el despacio se me llenar los ojos de lagrimas al verlo ahí frente a mi después de tantos años oí como mikoto se paraba y se acercaba  
-¿sasuke-kun eres tu?-le pregunte agachándome frente a el  
-¿quien eres? ¿Tú…sabes quien soy?-esas palabras me desgarraron el alma lo único que ice fue pararme cojerle la mano para pararlo lo abrace sentía que si no lo hacia moriría todo se volvió negro y escuche mi nombre en un grito

_Dejen comentarios _


	5. cap4

Gomene TT-TT perdón por el atraso es ke no pude poner la conti bueno aki se las dejo Capítulo 4 mi destino junto a ti

-¿sasuke-kun eres tu?- me pregunto la chica pelirosa mientras se agachaba  
-¿quien eres? ¿Tú…sabes quien soy?-le pregunte cuando la vi me llene de alegría lo único que izo fue pararme cojerme de la mano para pararme me abrace sentí como un sentimiento dentro de mi reaprecia vi como poco a poco esta se dejaba caer en mis brazos inconciente-sakuraaa-grita al verla inconciente en mis brazos pero como sabia su nombre ahora que lo pienso se parece a la niña de la foto de mi colgante vi como leidy mikoto se acercaba junto con el príncipe itachi y lord fugaku  
Lord fugaku se me acerco me quito a Sakura de los brazos y se la entrego a naruto entonces me abrazo fuerte yo no entendí nada esta en shock al igual que naruto y hinata no se por que pero correspondí el abrazo lord fugaku se separo y dijo  
-hijo mío me alegra verte bien nos preocupaste cuando desapareciste ahí sasuke no quiero saber que uniera echo se estuvieses muerto-dijo separándose  
-yo…-no pude articular mas palabras sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza vagos recuerdos aparecían en mi mente mi madre mi padre mi hermano y yo tomándonos una foto  
Luego todo se me volvió negro  
-/-horas después-/-  
-¿Dónde…donde estoy?-pregunte me encontraba acostado en una cama de dos plazas y alguien me tenia mi mano sujetada al parecer no se dio cuenta de que estoy conciente siento como apreta mi mano y por reflejo de volví el apretón gire mi rostro para ver unos hermosos ojos verde jade que brillaban con intensidad y que ella me regalaba una sonrisa me incorpore poco a poco sentándome en la cama sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas me abrazo ocultando su cara en mi pecho desnudo sentí unas gotas calidas en el supe que estaba llorando-no…no llores Sakura-le dije acariciando su cabello no se por que pero no me gusta verle llorar  
-¿sabes quien soy sasuke-kun?-me pregunto mirándome pero sin deshacer el abrazo negué con la cabeza ella la agacho  
-no te recuerdo del todo pero se tu nombre tu eres la chica de la foto de mi medallón ¿no es así sakura?-dije mostrándoselo ella asintió y se saco un collar de entre sus ropas mostrando una foto  
-este eres tu…tu me diste ente colgante y yo te di ese sasuke-kun eres muy importante para mi por favor no te vallas no me dejes me hiciste una promesa me prometiste no irte no separarte de mi por favor no me dejes estos años me eh sentido muy sola sin ti te amo-valla esa si es una declaración pero no se por que siento tantas ganas de besarla hacerla mía y no separarme de ella  
-yo…yo te amo sakura y no me iré de tu lado nunca-le dije creo que este es el lugar donde pertenezco me acerque a sus labios uniéndolos a los míos ella enredo sus dedos en mis cabellos yo coloque mis brazos en su cintura acercándola mas a mi  
-arigato…sasuke-kun-me dijiste entre el beso me separe de ti porque necesitábamos respirar  
-¿sakura puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunte sonrojado  
-si que es-me dijiste sonriendo  
-¿tú y yo que somos exactamente?-pregunte serio  
-pues veras tu y yo somos novios desde que teníamos 9 años nosotros y al los 12 una semana antes tu y yo-vi como se sonrojo a mas no poder entonces caí en cuenta  
-entonces una semana antes de que desapareciera tu y yo lo…-me cayo un beso de ella no tarde en corresponder luego se despego de mi la subí sentándola en mi regazo ella se acurruco en mi pecho y murmuro  
-bienvenido a casa sasuke-kun…te amo-murmuro cayendo dormida en mis brazos en eso siento que tocan la puerta  
-hmp adelante-permití que pasara y vi que entraban naruto y hinata junto con itachi-san-hmp-dije alzando las ceja al ver entrando a los tres a la habitación  
-¡TEME!-grito el muy bakka le lance una almohada a la boca cuando iba a protestar le ice un ademán para que se callara o lo mataría  
-bakka sakura esta durmiendo quieres callarte-le susurre en eso itachi se me acerca y se inclina a un lado de la cama lo miro sin comprender  
-vaya aun sin memoria no pierdes el tiempo eh ototto-no se por que pero me puse rojo  
-pe…pero que dice…-dije rojo pero sin perder el respeto pero el frunció el entre seño  
-ni se te ocurra tratarme con respeto sasuke eres mi hermano y lo ultimo que quiero es que mi hermano menor me hable con respeto-me dijo en un regaño esperen procesando información yo soy su hermano eso significa que soy un vampiro y que no solo eso soy el príncipe de ellos esa si es una locura  
-tardare en acostumbrarme…-dije en un susurro  
-teme…perdón sasuke…-le interrumpí a naruto  
-por que me llamas por mi nombre bakka ni tu ni hinata ni Nelly y shikamaru tienen que tratarme de esa manera entiendes sigo siendo yo-le dije molesto  
-menos mal por un momento pensé que…-le interrumpí  
-desde cuando piensas naruto que yo recuerde no tienes cerebro-me burle este quedo pensativo 10 minutos después  
-oye como que no tengo cerebro ¿te estas burlando de mi?-me dijo el muy bakka de naruto  
-Tardaste en responder bakka-dije con mi sonrisa de soy el mejor  
-naruto-Kun deberíamos dejar descansar a sasuke-san y deja de decir tonterías de acuerdo-dijo hinata quien parecía molesta-permiso-y se llevo a naruto de la oreja  
-ja ese dobe no aprende-dije burla  
-oye sasuke enserio no recuerdas nada-me hablo itachi quien se sentó en la cama negué con la cabeza el agacho la suya-nuestra madre esta muy deprimida se esta echando la culpa por no poder hacer nada supongo que para ti debe ser mas difícil no es así lo mejor será que te quedes aquí asta que recuperes tus recuerdos después de todo esta es tu casa-me dijo itachi se levanto se acerco a la puerta pero antes dijo-sasuke esta es tu habitación todo esta como lo dejaste cambiamos las ropas pero son las mismas solo que mas grandes en el segundo cajón del armario ahí fotos tal vez recuerdes algo y sasuke-le mire-padre quiere hablar con tigo-me dijo y se retiro acosté a Sakura en la cama y me levante me bañe con agua fría me puse una musculosa sin mangas y con cuello azul un pantalón negro y las sandalias que usaba mi sable en mi espalda y Salí del cuarto no sin antes acercarme a Sakura y besarla-te amo…-le dije en un susurro y Salí la verdad es que no se como pero llegue al despacho de lord…perdón mi padre tardare en acostúmbrame a esto toque la puerta y escuche un adelante y pase  
-me mando llamar…-dije los nervios me matan pero que digo soy sasuke soy el mejor o no yo no le teme o nada así que mejor dejo de pensar tanto y me dedico a oír  
-si hijo yo te mande llamar sasuke se que es difícil para ti enterarte de golpe que tu eres un vampiro y que eres el príncipe…-le interrumpí  
-valla al grano por favor-le dije serio me parecía una eternidad  
-ajajá aunque ayas perdido la memoria no as perdido tu carácter-me dijo sonreí orgulloso de medio lado como era costumbre-bien iré al grano sabes que estamos en guerra pero necesitamos revivir a los tres legendarios del viento fuego y la oscuridad esto te lo había explicado hace mucho pero con lo que paso seguro que no recuerdas se que es repentino sasuke pero tu debes casarte…-me dijo eso me dejo en shock eso era mucho amo a Sakura pero… cuando voy a protestar el me dijo quien era-ella es la chica la cual as estado de novio desde los 9 años-bingo ahora se quien es esas palabras  
-…- no dije nada pues veras tú y yo somos novios desde que teníamos 9 años-recordé las palabras de Sakura-Sakura…-susurre pero mi padre las escucho  
-exacto hijo con Sakura pero solo si estas dispuesto no voy a obligarte lo ultimo…-lo interrumpí  
-acepto padre-me miro a los ojos para ver si dudaba pero yo estaba decidido después se paro y se acerco  
-pero no solo con casarte lograras traer a los tres legendarios-me sonrío con prevención lo miro sin comprender  
-¿hmp? No entiendo a que se refiere padre me aria el favor de explicarme-dije sin entender  
-hay hijo siempre tan inocente tu y Sakura deben fusionarse un solo ser en otras palabras-dijo mi padre serio  
-tengo que ha-cer el am-or con sa-ku-ra-dije entre cortado Este asintió  
-ustedes dos estaban comprometidos desde su nacimiento nunca les dijimos nada para no inquietarlos el compromiso se anularía si en determinado caso uno de vosotros se enamorase de otra persona pero al parecer usdes dos se avian echo novios desde los nueve años así que no veo el problema pero tengo una pregunta sasuke-me dijo serio yo le mire a los ojos-por que aceptaste se supone que no recuerdas nada como o mas bien por que-me pregunto mi padre  
-pues la verdad desde que la vi esta mañana no puedo evitar pensar en ella y cuando la vi llorar se partió el alma-me di la vuelta dándole la espalda-siento la necesidad de protegerla cuidarla y no dejarla llorar en otras palabras-le confesé el respondió por mi  
-la amas y solo con mirarla lo supiste eso si que es amor a primera vista-dijo mi padre-sasuke háceme un favor ve a ver a tu madre esta muy descontrolada se esta echando la culpa de todo esto me arias el favor de ir a verla-me dijo y yo asentí-bien entonces te Mostar…-le interrumpí  
-por alguna razón se donde queda no se preocupe padre

Les a gustado ¿? Espero que si ^^ bueno los veo luego bye


	6. c5El amor deuna madre mi primer recuedo

Capítulo 5 El amor de una madre mi primer recuerdo

**Ohayo gomene demo estuve con mis pruebas del semestre y no pude subir las conti TT-TT demo hoy esta confirmado ke subiré dos contis de este fic ;D **

**Ya-na **

-sasuke háceme un favor ve a ver a tu madre esta muy descontrolada se esta echando la culpa de todo esto me arias el favor de ir a verla-me dijo y yo asentí-bien entonces te Mostar…-le interrumpí  
-por alguna razón se donde queda no se preocupe padre-le dije y me fui de su desecho camine por los largos pasadizos de la casa asta llegar a una puerta apartada toque la puerta y escuche un suave pero entrecortado adelante parecía mi madre y al parecer había estado llorando por que su voz sonaba adolorida entonces suspire y pase  
-permiso madre-le dije suave sin mi frialdad lo ultimo que necesitaba mi madre era que yo la tratase indiferente  
-sasuke-Chan hola-me dijo sin voltear estaba de rodillas a un lado de la cama se limpio la lagrima me acerque a ella me agache y la mire le tome las manos y le dije  
-madre mírame por favor-le pedí en un susurro ella levanto un poco la cabeza pero no me miro a los ojo los escondió en el fleco-míreme por favor-le pedí ella levanto sus ojos negros le regale una sonrisa la verdad no se por que no me gusta verla llorar claro es mi madre pero apenas la recuerdo-por favor no se ponga triste no llore nada es su culpa-le dije suavemente me levante y le extendí la mano-levántese madre-le dije con mi mano extendida ente ella  
-lo…lo are con una condición…-me dijo yo la mire sin comprender-no me hables de usted llame mamá por favor-me pidió en un susurro entonces comprendí aun los trataba como si fueran unos extraños cuando no lo eran me sentí tan mal que hice lo que me pidió  
-levántate mamá no me gusta mirarte desde arriba-le dije sonriendo ella tomo mi mano cuando lo hizo algo en mi mente reacciono  
-recuerdo de sasuke-  
-narro yo-  
-kaa-sama estas bien-preguntaba un pequeño niño de al parecer 5 años al ver a su madre quien callo al suelo  
-si sasuke-chan estoy bien no te preocupes-la mujer le regalo una sonrisa  
-madre estas bien-pregunto el otro chico de la parecer 12 que recién llegaba corriendo  
-si itachi-Chan estoy bien-dijo mikoto-pero quiero pedirles algo quiero que me llamen mamá o kaa-san no madre ni kaa-sama me arrían ese favor-pidió sonriendo  
-hai kaa-san-respondieron los dos  
-fin del recuerdo-  
-sasuke-chan…sasuke-chan que pasa-llamaba mikoto preocupada Al ver que su hijo no reaccionaba  
-ah no te preocupes mamá estoy bien es solo que recordé algo un fragmento de mi niñez parecido a este momento-dijo sasuke feliz por tener su primer recuerdo-en ese recuerdo apareces tu y mi nii-san nos pediste que te llamáramos kaa-san o…-le interrumpió  
-o… mamá- finalizo mikoto se acerco mas le abrazo como queriendo evitar que se fuera  
-mamá me afilias-le dijo sasuke esta lo soltó un poco apenada  
-lo…lo siento-me dijo tímida  
-no te preocupes pero me puedes decir por que estabas llorando-le pidió amable sasuke  
-lo que ocurre es que no puedo evitar pensar en que te falle sasuke-chan no estuve cuando mas me necesitabas y como madre debo apoyarte en los momentos difíciles pero te falle lo siento-dijo mikoto con tristeza y sasuke negó con la cabeza  
-por favor usd no tiene la culpa así que por favor deje de culparse vale-le dijo un poco molesto pero luego le sonrío  
-gracias sasuke-Chan-dijo mikoto separándose  
-bueno mamá lo mejor será que valla a ver si Sakura despertó-dijo sasuke a su madre  
-vale-dijo y sasuke avanzo a la puerta-nos vemos en la cena  
-hai-dijo y salio de la habitación

**Nos leemos en un rato ; D **


	7. Cap6 la reunión

Capítulo 6 La reunión

Sasuke había salido de la habitación de su madre para dirigirse a la suya cuando llego a la puerta entro y vio a la joven pelirosa quien seguía durmiendo este se acerco toco su hombro para despertarla la movió suavemente

-/-narra sasuke-/-

-sakura despierta-le dije al oído vi. como se movió entre las sabanas-sakura venga levanta - le decía pero esta no se levantaba-hmp que Haré-dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza pensativo- ah ya se- y me recosté sobre ella colocando mis brazos a los lados me inclino y beso en los labios luego de unos segundos cinto como ella correspondía el beso mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello para profundizar el beso delineo sus labios con mi lengua ella abre poco a poco sus labios dándome paso, luego de cinco minutos nos separamos por falta de aire-valla así que este era el secreto para despertar a la bella durmiente-dije mirándola, vi como se sonrojo para luego decirme

-No digas eso Sasuke-Kun-me dijiste suavemente mientras me miraba

-hmp sabes sakura estuve hablando con mi padre-ella se sentó en la cama y me desvío la mirada la tome de la barbilla y le voltee el rostro suavemente-que te pasa sa-ku-ri-ta dije algo malo-ella me negó con la cabeza

-entones sabes que tu y yo…-no dijo mas por que la interrumpí

-si lose pero dime a ti ¿te molesta?-le digo con un deje de preocupación ya que yo quería pasar mi vida con ella

Narro yo

Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente

-no sasuke-kun me encantaría, demo debes recuperar tus recuerdos-dijo acariciando la mejilla derecha del humano-vampiro-y volver a ser vampiro-le dijo el joven pelinegro se sentó a su lado en la cama

-lo se pero tu dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para recuperar mi naturaleza de vampiro-dijo el pelinegro

-lo que debemos hacer es…-sasuke la corto

-¿debemos?-pregunto

-si yo debo tomar un poco de tu sangre y tu de la mía así volverás a ser un vampiro y recuperaras tus recuerdos junto con tus poderes-le dijo la pelirosa

-¿poderes?- pregunto sasuke

-si todos los vampiros tenemos poderes especiales por ejemplo nuestros poderes son los mismos a excepción de uno tus poderes son súper fuerza

Súper velocidad puedes generar chacra en la palma de tu mano una técnica que se llama "chidori" es una técnica relámpago tu poder pertenece

A el grado Darckus que significa oscuridad y el mío al heaos que significa luz

En fin tu tienes un poder que es especifico de nuestro clan pero solo la familia principal lo tiene un nombre es sharingan ese poder radica en los  
ojos y suponer es tal que puede crear ilusiones del pasado de la gente-dijo tranquila

-entonces puedo transformarme en vampiro de nuevo si bebes de mi sangre y yo de la tuya, pero dime algo ¿olvidaría algo? Por que cuando me  
transforme en humano olvide todos mis recuerdos, te olvide a ti y eso me duele mucho y a ti debe dolerte también debido a mis palabras ¿no es así  
cuando te vi?-le pregunto esta asintió levemente este se acerco a ella y la beso suave y dulcemente era solo un rose de labios sasuke tenia las  
manos en las mejillas de la chica mientras que esta las tenia en su pecho-te amo y no quiero olvidarte-le dijo en un susurro

-y yo a ti sasuke-kun-dijo-demo no vas a olvidar dime ¿quieres hacerlo ahora o esperaras a decirle a tus amigos?  
-se lo dire al dobe a hinata y al ero-sensei, ahora vamos ¿te parece?-dijo levantándose sasuke esta hiso lo mismo-vamos-le tomo de la mano y salieron de la habitación en la sala estaban itachi, naruto, hinata nelly, ten-ten shikamaru, temari, ino kiba y shino

Narra sasuke

-hola muchachos-dije al ver al grupo con el cual viajaba

-hola sasuke-dijeron todos menos naruto e ino quien se me tiro en sima

-¿pero que?...Ino bájate quieres no me vengas a fastidiar ahora-ordene pero no me hiso caso

-oye tu quieres bajarte de sasuke-kun ahora mismo-ordeno Sakura molesta o mas bien celosa

-¿Y quien te crees tu para ordenarme frente de marquesina?- uh golpe bajo por parte ino Sakura la matara U.U

-¿quieres saber quien es ino? te presento a Sakura Haruno MI novia y MI prometida-dije haciendo énfasis en el "MI" Sakura se escondió  
tras de mi mientras que ino me soltó y se escucho un estruendoso  
-¿¡QUEEEEEE!-gritaron todos menos itachi Sakura y yo

-como es eso teme la acabas de ver y ya dices que es tu novia y prometida eres un…-recibió un golpe cortesía de sasuke Uchiha-¡TEME  
POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!-me grito y le mire con unos ojos como diciendo cállate dobe si no quieres que esta mansión sea tu tumba

-quieres callarte dobe y dejarme explicarte-les dije todo lo que paso y lo que me contó mi padre y lo que me contó Sakura todos estaban

En estado de shock asta que ino hablo

-No…no…no-dijo ino molesta-no lo permito, no dejare que te cases con esta tipa sasuke-kun-dijo con el entre ceño fruncido me levante del

Mueble en que me encontraba y le dije

-cuida tus palabras ino y no le hables así a Sakura oíste o te vas a arrepentir-dije frío

-espera sasuke-Kun…-me dijo Sakura y me voltee ella se levanto y se encamino a donde se encontraba ino parada-dime algo por que te  
opones yo creo que recién conoces a sasuke-kun dime quien te crees para decir que mi compromiso con sasuke no se puede llevar a cabo  
acaso no serás un espía verdad-mis ojos de abrieron de golpe como podía decir eso esta bien ino no quería que me casase con Sakura  
pero ¿espía? Ufff... esto es pondrá interesante  
-¿Cómo dices? ¿Yo una espía? ¿En todo caso serias tu la mas sospechosa?…-las interrumpí

-YA SE ACABO-grite a los cuatro vientos-Ino me voy a casar con Sakura quieras o no y que te quede claro Sakura no es ninguna ti esta claro- dije frío esta solo asintió-ino escucha eres mi amiga vale te quiero pero como una hermana a igual que a hinata no de la forma a la que tu me quieres si lo piensas bien te darás cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos-le dije escuche un carcajada la cual no provenía de ninguno de los chicos si no de…

-ajajá sasuke…sasuke si sabes como divertirme eh hermanito-fruncí el entre seño-aunque hallas olvidado no cambias aja jajá-le arroje una

Almohada

-cierra la boca itachi idiota-le murmure cuando le arroje la almohada

-demoños ototto no me lances los cojines-dijo mi hermano molesto le respondí con mi monosílabo y el dobe de naruto me lanzo el diccionario  
-TEME ahí te va el diccionario-me lo arrojo pero el diccionario nunca llego a mi quedo estampado contra la pared con una aguja exraña  
parecida a las que usa la vieja borracha de tsunade que Sakura arrojo  
-nee sasuke-kun creo que deberíamos hacer el cambio por que dentro de poco abra luna llena y los lobos por lo general atacan en esas  
fechas –dijo seria Sakura  
-estoy de acuerdo-le dije

**Aquí el resto Ya-na mina ^^ **


	8. cap 7 El Cambio

Sumimasen chicos tuve problemas contis ya que se me borraron las del ordenador lo lamento aki les dejo la conti bye bye

El cambio

Naru: ¿Ósea que sasuke volverá a ser vampiro? Uy esto Tengo que verlo-decía naruto como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

Sasu: Ni se te ocurra dobe descerebrado, Hinata me arias el favor de…-esta asintió, cogio a naruto de la oreja

HINA: naruto-Kun ya déjalo vale deja respirar a sasuke-kun-me voltee y le hice ademán a Sakura para irnos al despacho de mi padre

-/-con fugaku y mikoto-/-

MIKO: ¿se lo dijiste fugaku?-el nombrado asintió-¿como lo tomo sasuke?

FUGA: pues…lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba ni siquiera se inquieto es más le agrado la idea de casarse con Sakura y eso no es todo me dijo que ama a Sakura para ser exactos sus palabras fueros _"Sasuke: desde_ _que la vi esta mañana no puedo evitar pensar en ella y cuando la vi llorar se partió el alma__"_ y después me concluyo _"siento la necesidad de protegerla cuidarla y no dejarla llorar en otras palabras la amo padre__"_ es increíble no me pregunto si estará dispuesto a volver a ser un vampiro después de todo ahora es un humano con fuerza descomunal y…-el sonido de la puerta izo que ambos se veteasen y fugaku dijo un "adelante"

SASU: Permiso padre-dijo sasuke desde la puerta entrando con Sakura detrás

MIKO: Ah sasuke-Chan cariño justo iba a buscarte-dijo calidamente mikoto mientras un anonadado sasuke la mira sin entender-ven siéntate y tu también Sakura-Chan-acto seguido se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio

SASU: ¿de que querían hablarnos?-pregunto sasuke

FUGA: de que tienes que volver a ser un vampiro. Pero eso solo depende de ti tu escoges sasuke sigues como humano o recuperas tu naturaleza es tu…- sasuke interrumpió

SASU: padre de eso venia a hablarle yo le pregunte a Sakura si era posible volver a ser un vampiro nuevamente y si estoy dispuesto a dejar de ser un humano por que anteriormente yo era un vampiro o ¿no?-dijo con la ceja alzada sasuke sus padres lo miraron con cara una desconcertada pero luego sonrieron

MIKO: sasuke tu sabes como debes…-sasuke asintió

SAKU: yo…yo se lo dije mikoto-san-dijo Sakura apenada sasuke volteo y le sonrío esta se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza a su regazo mikoto se sorprendió pero luego le regalo una hermosa sonrisa

MIKO: bien pero cuando lo aran digo lo mas rápido mejor pero y ¿tus amigos humanos?-dijo mikoto afligida los únicos amigos de sasuke en su vida pasada eran Sakura y su hermano itachi

SASU: ya hablamos con ellos están de acuerdo saben que es mi destino además no voy a dejar de ser yo con o sin memoria soy sasuke ¿no?-dijo el pelinegro menor llamando la atención de todos ahí

MIKO: eres increíble aun sin memoria no pierdes tu carácter eh no sabes la falta que hiciste en esta casa en especial a una personita que siempre va a un bosque donde los dos…- Sakura le interrumpió

SAKU: MIKOTO-SAN!- llamo sonrojada la pelirosa con la cabeza gacha mirando su regazo sasuke no comprendía nada de nada pero bueno que se le iba a hacer

SASU: ¿me podrían decir cuando se llevara a cabo el cambio?-pregunto sasuke para cambiar el tema

FUGA: el cambio se llevara a cabo lo antes posible ósea ahora mismo su no te importa sasuke-dijo fugaku serio sasuke se levanto de la silla y asintió Sakura se levanto después que sasuke y salieron del despacho del rey XD

SAKU: estas seguro sasuke-kun-pregunto preocupada la pelirosa

SASU: ahora mas que nunca Sakura- dijo serio el nombrado

Este cap es el mas corto o al menos eso creo pero no teman pondré la conti ahorita mismo eso se los aseguro ^^


End file.
